


12 Days of Benicio 2021

by BenicioQueen



Series: 12 Days of Benicio 2021 [1]
Category: Benicio del Toro - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenicioQueen/pseuds/BenicioQueen
Summary: It's that time of year where I make a pathetic attempt at writing 12 Benicio related fics in honor of his birthday. I did one for 2020 so I decided to change it for 2021.
Relationships: Benicio del Toro/Reader
Series: 12 Days of Benicio 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639468
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Happy Birthday, Darling- Day 1

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, happy birthday. Happy birthday to you," your soft voice sings. 

"Happy birthday my love. I'm so sorry I'm not there to celebrate with you. Hopefully this blizzard passes soon," you try to keep your voice light, doing your best to hide how disappointed you are that you're stuck in Toronto instead of being with Benicio in Puerto Rico. 

"I'll try giving you a call tonight. Have fun, but not too much fun until I get to you. I love you."  Without another word you end your call to Benicio's voicemail.

A heavy sigh escapes your lips as you press your forehead against the cold glass of the airport window and close your eyes for a moment. You would be together soon enough. 

Down in San Juan, Benicio listens to your voicemail for the twelfth time. Your voice had a way of soothing him. He was missing you terribly and wanting nothing more than for you to be with him right now. All of your friends we're already in San Juan to celebrate, but Benicio didn't feel much like celebrating his birthday without you. He makes the decision to postpone the party until you arrive and in the meantime enjoy a quiet dinner alone in his hotel room and hope to receive another phone call from you. As Benicio's eating, his phone lights up with your name on the screen. A smile spreads across his face as he picks up.

"Hello, my love," he answers as he stands up and makes his way to the bed. 

"The storm is finally slowing down. I'm hoping to arrive in San Juan tomorrow," you explain.

"That's great because I sure miss you," he tells you sincerely. 


	2. Dancing Away With My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2. This is going to be part 1 of 2. Mainly because I'm fucking lazy and didn't write more than what I have now, but I wanted to post something because it's been too fucking long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and feeling rusty with my writing, but I hope y'all enjoy it nonetheless.
> 
> If you want more of an update about what's been going on in my life and where I've been you can read it in my profile.

“Girl, you’re going through an awful lot of trouble for a man you just met,” your best friend teased through the speaker of your cell phone. 

You were only half listening to them as you busied yourself around your kitchen preparing dinner for tonight. 

“Y/N? Are you even listening to me?” they questioned.

“No,” You answered honestly, not really giving a shit about their opinion about you inviting Benicio over to your house for dinner and cooking for him. 

It was true, you had only met Benicio the day before at work. You worked at the local news station as a wardrobe, hair and makeup stylist. Benicio was in town promoting his new movie, Reptile, and had come on the station’s morning show. 

_ Yesterday _

_ Since you were behind the scenes you were permitted to dress however you chose as long as nothing was too revealing. Today, because you knew Benicio del Toro was going to be there, you chose to wear a knee length leather skirt that had a small slit on the left, front side, a white, v neck blouse and your favorite knee high boots. A little sex appeal while still remaining professional. When you arrive at work you see three other women you work with and they are pining over Benicio.  _

_ “I’m going to ask him to dinner tonight. I’m absolutely getting that dick,” Andrea, one of the assistants to the station manager, smirked confidently as she adjusted her breasts in her skin tight, cheetah print top.  _

_ As you walk by the trio you greet them good morning. _

_ “Love the outfit, Y/N. It looks great on you,” Stacy, the station receptionist, compliments sincerely. _

_ Andrea snorts. “You look like a slut,” she sneers at you. _

_ “Takes one to know one,” you smile, flipping her off as you walk away. _

_ “Did I seriously just hear Andrea call you a slut?” came a friendly voice. _

_ It was Mike the lead cameraman for the morning show. He was standing at the coffee maker in the main breakroom waiting for his coffee to finish brewing, munching on a donut.  _

_ “Yep. You sure did. It’s nothing new and I honestly don’t give a shit. Make me a cup will you?” you ask as you reach for a glazed donut. _

_ While you patiently wait for your coffee, the station manager, Dan, a tall man in his 40s with salt and pepper hair and a goatee to match, walks in with Benicio and Andrea hot on their heels. _

_ “Can I get you a coffee, Mr. del Toro?” she asks sweetly and bats her lashes at Benicio. _

_ “Uh. No, thank you. I’m fine,” he declines politely. _

_ Benicio glances in your direction and smiles at you before Andrea blocks his view of you. _

_ “Can I do anything for you? Get you a water? Take your jacket?” Andrea pesters. _

_ “You know what? A water would be great,” Benicio concedes. _

_ “Y/N. Please fetch Mr. del Toro’s water. Andrea, go down the block to Starbucks and get my usual,” Dan orders. _

_ “I can get a water. It’s no trouble,” Andrea insists, but before she can move, you hand Benicio a bottle of water. _

_ “Here you are,” you smile at him. _

_ “Thank you. Y/N is it?” Benicio extends his hand that isn’t holding the water. _

_ You gently take his hand, “Yes, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” _

_ Glancing in Andrea’s direction, you see she is clearly unamused which makes you smile even more. _

_ “Andrea! Why are you still standing here? Go get my breakfast,” Dan snaps. _

_ With a huff, Andrea stomps out of the room.  _

_ “I ought to fire that woman. Anyway, let’s get you to the conference room with our producers then I’ll shuffle you over to Y/N who will do your hair and wardrobe,” Dan states to Benicio as he ushers him out of the room.  _

_ You can’t help but watch Benicio walk away. What a man. And you get to style him. _


End file.
